1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to boot drying structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boot drying apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate in an adjustable manner plural pairs of boots thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To reduce difficulties and disadvantages of prior art boot drying structure, typically of a bulky and complex organization, the instant invention addresses deficiencies thereof by providing not only a compact and efficient structure, but further includes an organization permitting ease of expansion to accommodate greater number of boot pairs to be dried. Prior art structure as typified in the prior art is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,293; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,742; 3,867,611; 4,908,957; and 4,787,153.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved boot drying apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.